


posterity

by Sway



Series: dirty jenga prompts [4]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Jenga Prompt, M/M, Nude Photos, sexy selfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “Didn’t know you also had contortionist on your resume.”“Do you have any idea how hard it is to take a selfie from this angle?”





	posterity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingtoreachyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoreachyou/gifts).



> written for the Dirty Jenga Prompt:  
> 51: send someone a dirty selfie, please ;)

“Didn’t know you also had contortionist on your resume.”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to take a selfie from this angle?”

“And what nice angle it is.” Harvey swivels in his chair, turning his back toward the door to obstruct the view on his cellphone.

The selfie in question has Mike on his knees with his back turned towards the camera. He’s naked and leaning forward onto his elbows, leaving nothing to the imagination. He’s hard, his cock and balls pushed back between his thighs for a better display, his hole a nice shade of dusky pink and shining with lube.

“You’ve been playing with yourself again, haven’t you?” Harvey asks, tucking the receiver of his phone between his ear and shoulder. His now free hand drops between his legs to give his rapidly filling cock a careful squeeze. Just enough to take that first edge of, not enough to indulge himself. 

Mike scoffs on the other end of the line. “Tell me you don’t love it.”

“Oh, I do. Just wish I’d been there.”

“You were there - exactly there - just an hour after I took that picture.”

“I remember. Vividly. The little noises you make…” Harvey heaves a dramatic sigh. “Thanks for the reminder.”

“When are you going to be home tonight?”

“On time.” 

“For what?”

“To find you in exactly that position. And to pick up where we left off this morning.”

Now it’s Mike’s turn to sigh dreamily. “Maybe we can take some more pictures. You know… for posterity.”

“I’ve always loved the way your brain works.”

“You’re so easy to entertain. But maybe this time those photos won’t require me to almost put a selfie stick up my ass.”

Harvey laughs quietly. “Now there’s a mental image that’s going to take me through that deposition.”

“I’m always glad to help.”

“Thanks, Mike.” Before Harvey can hang up, his phone vibrates with another incoming message. “Oh, now you’re just being evil.”

“Just making sure you’re going be extra on time tonight.”.


End file.
